


The Misfits

by idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec (GoodFinderBadger)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard is a dick, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Steve is a good boyfriend, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony deserves better, Youtube AU, everybody is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodFinderBadger/pseuds/idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec
Summary: Away from a world of fortune and fame Tony Stark found his own world amongst the kids in his school seemingly unwanted by the rest of the world.  They all had sad lives, but made each other smile all the same.  He documents it all through youtube and always finds himself having the time of his life despite the trials of Stark Industries looming over him.





	The Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> So I have seen Endgame and right beforehand I thought of this idea. I thought we needed it now more than ever after that movie, so here is something simple and happy about our favorites being dorks. I think I have finally found a place to write Stony so I'm excited! If you guys are youtube fans please leave video ideas down below that they can do together and other such ideas!! Feel free to comment like a youtube video and they can reply next chapter or whatever. This is supposed to be purely for fun with nothing too serious happening apart from what's canon.

“Well, hey guys,” Tony’s face popped up on screen for a second before he looked away with a tiny grin.  “Long time, no see right? Well the end of August is finally here so you guys have me back again. I really hope Clint didn’t do anything too stupid while I was gone.”  Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair which was already messily sticking up in the back. “Thanks for all the messages across social media and the comments saying how much you missed me.  I just read them this morning and then I couldn’t help making this video. We have a ton to catch up on it would seem.”

 

The screen got wobbly for a second as Tony settled down on the usual black leather couch always featured in his videos.  He adjusted the camera for a few seconds before relaxing and looking back at the camera even as his hands fiddled with something off screen.  “So, where to start? Well thanks to Dad you guys know I’m Tony Stark now since he made me do all those TV appearances. That’s been...both good and bad.  Thankfully Dad still doesn’t know about this channel so there’s that. I’ve gotten a lot of questions about that so maybe the last part of this video will be a kind of Q&A type of thing.  This isn’t going to change anything honestly, and you will still be around for all of our shenannigans. Senior year this year and it should be...well maybe it will be everything we want and maybe not.  Jury is out on that.” 

 

Tony fell silent for a minute before pulling out his phone and starting to scroll.  “I”m looking for what to tell you about the summer. Mostly it sucked as you can guess.  I was in too many meetings and not enough outside. Steve is on his way over so things will get interesting here in a minute.  He’s probably not going to be thrilled I’m filming already… alone time and all that. I missed him almost as much as I missed you guys, almost.  I hate being away from this channel for almost three months. Uh, I did go over to Costa Rica and that was fun enough. Got to be on the beach for a couple days.  Being in love sucks guys since nothing is really enjoyable alone anymore. I just wanted Steve with me on that beach the entire time let me tell you.”

 

A knock distantly came and the change over Tony was almost laughable.  Any remaining tension left his shoulders and his face lit up into a grin people were lucky to ever see.  He indicated to the camera to wait a second before nearly bouncing over to the door and only a flash of blonde hair was seen before Tony jumped into the arms of his boyfriend to hug him tightly.  They swayed on the spot with something said quietly by Steve which made Tony laugh. The camera cut out for a moment until the two were settled on the couch close together and Tony holding Steve’s hand in his.  “He’s grumpy guys, I told you he would be.”

 

“I’m not grumpy,” Steve rolled his eyes as he switched the hand Tony held to wrap the other one around his shoulders.  “He’s still the same liar he’s always been. Hello again everybody.”

 

“They don’t care about you,” Tony protested as he teasingly angled the camera to focus on him.  “They’ve seen you all summer long. I’m what they’re here to see as always. You guys are simply filler material.  So I thought today we could answer some simple questions before we, ahem, properly reunite.”

 

“We don’t fuck on the couch,” Steve said immediately, making Tony laugh loudly.  “I already know that’s going to be in the comment section today. It’s a no, seriously a no.”

 

“We almost have,” Tony said thoughtfully before Steve smacked him upside the head.  Tony snickered to himself before bringing up his phone again and finding actual questions.  “What’s it like to be a billionaire? Why would you bother to worry about your grades when you can buy your way into any school you want?”

 

Tony sighed and Steve tried to hide the concern for him.  “Okay, yeah, so I have a shit ton of money. I won’t be giving house tours only because it’s probably not the safest thing.  I debated even coming back to Youtube after the news was out, but-” Tony cut himself off and swallowed a few times. “I can’t leave this channel and I’m begging you guys not to force me to.  I know my address is on the internet out there, but this channel has been around long enough that most of you can guess that if my dad finds out that’s game over for this. Back to the actual question here, I care about my grades because I like school and I am a giant nerd dating the jock of the football team.  I like to learn and discover things and I am going to run a billion dollar company one day so I need to learn a lot anyways. I don’t plan on doing it all through advisors if I can help it. The Starks may have money, but we have smarts to match it.” Tony looked at Steve and plastered on a look of shock. “I just gave my father a compliment, must be ill.  Maybe you’ll have play nursemaid.”

 

“Keep dreaming,” Steve fondly smiled and took Tony’s phone from him.  “Does everyone at school know who you are? Do people treat you differently?”  Steve looked back at the camera, his blue eyes soft and fond. “Tony being a Stark has never been a secret, but I will admit things got more complicated when we got into high school and realized what money could mean.  Tony gets crap for a lot of things, and money is a big one. He gets a lot over having a personal driver and butler every day. He has people trying to get to him for his money, but Clint keeps those people away for the most part.  Most of the school things Natasha and Tony are a thing still, even if we don’t keep our relationship a secret really. People will think what they want, right? “

 

“These are depressing questions,” Tony changed topic and took his phone back.  “I know you guys are more creative than this. We all know from the early days what a sad life I have.  Oh hey Steve there’s one for you. Does it ever intimidate you that when you marry Tony you will have to live up to his legacy in a way as well?”

 

Steve turned a faint shade of pink before getting somewhat serious.  “We have actually considered Tony becoming a Rogers and running away from the company altogether.”

 

“Don’t feed the shippers I beg of you,” Tony groaned as he hid his face in Steve’s shoulder.  

 

“I’m not worried about the Tony part of the future,” Steve said quietly.  “Tony is the one part of the future I”m looking forward to. His company is large and a lot, but we don’t have to worry about the entire thing the second we graduate.  Tony has college to worry about first, and I’ll be with him through all of it. Whatever I need to know Tony will let me know, and it’s really that simple.”

 

The look on Tony’s face clearly said he wanted to kiss Steve right then and there, but he forced his gaze back to the phone instead.  “Do you have a crystallized dildo Tony?” This time Tony did laugh for a solid thirty seconds before being able to straighten up and attempt to answer.  “I don’t, but I think that’s on my amazon list now.”

 

“You would find that question,” Steve muttered and took the phone back while Tony was dissolved in laughter.  “You seem to have a great relationship with your driver, is that true?”

 

“Why do you make me be a human being?” Tony whined dramatically before sighing.  “My driver is also our butler that I’ve known since I was a kid. He’s like a dad to me and he’s absolutely amazing.  He’s honestly the reason I’m still alive.”

 

“Why did you pick Clint to keep up the channel over the summer?” Steve read off next after smiling fondly.  “I also want to know this one. Clint was… not the most responsible choice.”

 

“Clint had plenty of experience posting random crap here already,” Tony answered, once again in comfortable territory.  “Plus he has the most creative challenge ideas of all of us to keep you guys entertained. I’m better at vlogging, but he has the challenge ideas.  It just seemed easier. Are you seriously offended I didn’t pick you, babe? You could have filmed whatever you wanted.”

 

“Of course I’m not,” Steve rolled his eyes with a kiss to Tony’s temple.  “I was in plenty of videos while you were gone, but everyone said I looked lovesick.”

 

“You better have,” Tony pouted over at him before grinning at the camera again.  “Well, now that I’m back and life is going back to normal somewhat uploading will be the usual.  I’ll vlog three times a week plus challenge videos plus Clint’s bonus video crap you guys love so much.  Thanks for sticking around while the channel was quiet and get ready for senior year with….God, I guess the squad does suit us by now.  Bye guys!” Both boys waved to the camera before the screen cut out.

 

~~~

 

Tony sighed now that the camera was off and didn’t hesitate to tangle a hand in the back of Steve’s head to pull him in for a proper kiss hello.  “It’s so good to be home. I missed everyone and the channel and you of course.”

 

“I was worried about you,” Steve told him quietly.  “You looked so tired all summer when I glimpsed your appearances.  Did you sleep at all? Your dad treated you like some kind of SI mascot.”

 

“I slept as much as I ever do,” Tony waved a hand vaguely, snuggling into Steve’s chest. Steve did worry about him, too much.  He wasn’t worth all of that and he could survive anything. His father had proved that over and over again over the years. He hadn’t honestly slept that much, but he didn’t lie when he said it wasn’t usual.  Three months alone with Howard didn’t really help his self-esteem any. He was a thing to Howard, a new way to sell the future of his company. He was a pretty face and not a whole lot more. “Care to accompany me upstairs to scratch the itch?”

 

“Literally the worst way to proposition sex, ever,” Steve told him and Tony knew he was rolling his eyes.  “How long do we have until the rest of them show up?”

 

“I never said they were coming over,” Tony said innocently and hid his face further in Steve’s chest.  

 

“They totally are though,” Steve confirmed.  “What time?”

 

“Clint said seven,” Tony admitted.  “Do you wanna go grab dinner instead?”

 

“I did sort of miss your obnoxious orange monstrosity,” Steve admitted, rubbing soothing circles on his back.  Tony wanted to just stay here forever, but they did need some food and he would probably eat a full meal with Steve across from him at one of their favorite places.  HIs father was still on the SI press tour for a few weeks and Tony hoped Steve could just stay with him until he couldn’t any longer. He needed sleep and relaxation and food, three things he only got when he was with his boyfriend and best friend in the entire world.  

 

“You missed my money!” Tony accused playfully, pulling back and looking very affronted.  “The rumors were true the entire time! Only with me for my money, and I thought you had stronger morals Rogers!’  He leapt off the couch and turned his back with his arms folded. “I suppose I’m paying for dinner too?”

 

Steve chuckled into his ear as he was taken into strong, warm arms and Tony fought to not let his knees go weak.  He turned to face Steve and found his lips claimed by ones he dreamed about constantly while he was gone. Steve’s mouth was warm against his own and Tony eagerly licked into Steve’s mouth for a taste of what he had been missing.  He pressed himself closer and whined lowly when Steve’s thigh ended up between his own. He found himself pressed against the doorway and had no complaints when Steve’s large hands squeezed his ass firmly. 

 

“I missed you,” Tony said, breathless as Steve kissed his neck and he was pretty sure it sounded more desperate than he meant it to.  He had cried on many a balcony or beach after a rough night when Steve was so far away from him. This summer had proved that he wasn’t being dramatic when his heart told him he would never survive without this man.  

 

“MIssed you too, darling,” Steve said softly and that was all it took for Tony’s heart to melt into a puddle.  This was the voice Tony heard before he drifted off to sleep each night when his mind told him he wasn’t enough.  He heard Steve say how much he loved him and how adored he was. The tears sprang up and Tony looked away quickly.  A gentle hand under his chin made his eyes meet blue and he swiped at the one tear that escaped. “I know this summer was hard, love.  I’m here now, okay? This is the last summer you have to go through that crap, alright? Next year we can lie on a beach together.”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I know,” Tony assured him quickly, not wanting the mood to get truly maudlin.  “Let me treat you to dinner before the hooligans come over.”

 

“What’s the video tonight?” Steve asked, picking up on lightening the mood for now.  Tony knew he had more to deal with, but he was really looking forward to tonight with their friends.

 

“Clint promised something simple,” Tony shrugged as he was gently released from the wall and back onto his feet.  “He told me just to be here and he would take care of the rest or something.”

 

“You trust him way too much,” Steve took his hand and the grounding presence was so nice after months without it.  Tony truly hoped next summer was better for them.

 

~~~

 

“Well, hello hello,” Clint grinned into the camera as the rest of their group settled down on the couches behind him.  “The MIsfits are back together again at last, now that Tony stopped playing celebrity finally.”

 

“Screw you!” Tony called from a corner of the couch, showing the middle finger unashamed.  

 

“So tonight we are starting off the school year with a rematch of MarioKart since Tony has the best system for it and the largest TV.  Then we are going to have one last bonfire before we are resigned to school all over again.” Clint made a displeased face before switching the camera around so the others were properly on screen.  “First, let’s take inventory of how everyone has changed over the summer. Everyone has their Look for senior year, or something like that. I don’t keep up with that shit.”

 

“Nat wins for back to school hair!” Tony called out firsti.  “She is killing the blonde ombre!”

 

“Too bad she’s taken for the rest of eternity,” Clint’s voice said, and it was plain he was pleased with himself.  “FIne, my girlfriend does have blonde in her hair and looks completely gorgeous. Not to mention she has ten million freckles, and I’m not exaggerating.  I’ve seen them in places-”

 

“If you want to see them ever again, you’ll shut the hell up,” Natasha said as the camera swung over to her on the opposite corner to Tony on the L-shaped couch.  “Bucky also has gorgeous hair, thanks for my influence.”

 

“Oh, right, “ Clint focused the camera on Bucky, who never looked thrilled to be on screen.  “Bucky decided to keep his hair long through baseball season and Nat says he can rock the man bun or something.  The facial hair does look nice I’ll admit. He might not be single the entire year for a change.”

 

“I really just want to play this game,” Bucky grumbled.  “Not sure why anyone cares what we look like.”

 

“Tony just got tan and gorgeous,” Clint sounded nothing but exasperated as the camera went to Tony, tucked under Steve’s arm and hair messily arranged.  “Also taken for eternity, sorry ladies and gents. They haven’t stopped touching all night and we are all about to gag.”

 

“Only you on that one Clint,” A voice called and the camera quickly shifted to Bruce Banner, sitting on the floor between Thor’s legs.  

 

“Oh, well while he decides to speak up let’s focus on the newest couple,” Clint narrated happily.  “So Bruce got new glasses, new hair, and shirts that aren’t ten sizes too big. All influence of Thor, latest member of this channel.  Say hi, Thor.”

 

“ ‘Lo, everybody,” Thor said as he raised a hand.  

 

“Alright, let’s get this party on so I can keep my titled championship,” Clint said, rearranging the camera so they were all in view.  The room fell quiet for a minute as the loading screen finished amidst quiet chatter and soft laughter.

 

A screech broke the peace.

 

“Who the FUCK stole Toad?” Clint demanded as Nat cackled, picking her usual bowser.  “Toad is mine, everybody fucking knows that. What the ever loving fuck?”

 

“Remember that five second period when we wanted to be family appropriate?” Bruce asked dryly.  “There is no character claiming Clint.”

 

“Banner, if you stole Toad I swear you will never know peace again,” Clint threatened with a glare.

 

“Tell that to my boyfriend that could end you with one punch,” Bruce said smugly to laughter throughout the room.

 

“I got my girl Peach so don’t come after me,” Tony said as he got more comfortable against Steve.  

 

“Fuck all of you,” Clint said moodily, clicking on baby bowser sulkily.  “I’m still going to dominate this.”

 

“You’re my minion, that’s cute,” Nat teased him, leaning forward to concentrate.  

 

“Is anyone not your minion?” Bucky asked, and the way he kept glancing at Clint gave a clue as to who stole his beloved character.  

 

“True point, Barnes,” Nat said with a smirk.  “Get ready to lose my minions.”

 

“You guys really take this too seriously,” Thor said quietly in the background.  

 

The race was soon on, and so all quiet moments were ended until the tournament was over.  

 

The room was quickly filled with screaming and cursing as the unfair realities of the game were made known.  At one point a drink was spilled all over Bruce on the floor, who tackled Clint in retaliation while the race was going on making them both lose horribly and Clint to screech once more and hit Bruce repeatedly with a pillow.  

 

The screen cut out after Tony jumped around victorious on the couch over all his friendsn and nearly fell four times.  

 

The next time the screen came to life was in the kitchen where Steve, Tony and Clint were gathering supplies for s’mores around their fire.  

 

“Now, do we know what goes into a s’more? Like for regular folks?” Clint asked form behind the camera and Tony popped his head up from fetching a bag of marshmallows.  

 

“I mean Steve informed me what you peasants eat, yes,” Tony said snottily as he grabbed the fire sticks.  “I do these things to amuse the rest of you. My class of people just roast duck over the fire after all.”

 

“Who did we trust starting the fire?” Steve said, glancing to where a blaze of fire just shot up.  

 

“Bruce, I think,” Tony answered him, unconcerned about what was happening outside.  “If he burns the house down, it would be too good to be true.”

 

“I thought you wanted to burn things yourself, next year?” Clint asked him.  Tony rubbed his forehead for a second as he tried to find some chocolate. 

 

“Well, head starts are always encouraged,” Tony said absently.  Steve was quiet, watching with concern on his face. He shot a look to the camera and suddenly the view switched back to Clint’s face quickly.  

 

“Well, thanks for watching everybody!  We are as glad as you guys are to be together again and making fun videos again!  Like this video if you enjoyed Tony’s latest summer look, and subscribe if you want to see my gorgeous face again!  Til next time guys! Bye!”


End file.
